RX-02 Wraith Gundam
* |unit type=Innovator-Newtype Use Prototype Full Psychoframe Mobile Suit |power plant=*GN Drive Tau x2 (Twin Drive) *Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |propulsion= |fixed armaments=*Beam Vulcans (Mounted on head) *GN Micro Missile x24 *Heat Claw *Palm Busters x2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Beam Magnum x1 *Beam Saber x2 *GN Linear Rifle |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments=*Assault Bits x5 |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Bioscanner *Bit Control System *Full Psychoframe *I-Field Generator *GN Field *Newtype Destroyer System *Psycho Monitor *Quantum Brainwave Interface *Search Eye *Trans-Am System *Trial System *Veda Interlink Terminal *ZERO System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=GN Regenium/Gundamium Hybrid Composite |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit (Located in chest) |affiliation=Earth Sphere Federation |universe=Anno Domini C |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover|known pilots=Ray Consulo|operators=Shadow Squad}} History Shortly after the events of Crossover began a shadow project was initiated by the Earth Sphere Federation intended to study and reverse engineer the technology used by the mobile suits not native to their reality. Using reports made by the crew of The Traveller, the ESF managed to effectively replicate technology such as the Psychoframe and the ZERO System. The RX-02 Wraith Gundam was one of the first of a new line of Gundams designed to push the balance of the war completely to Earth's favor. Design The Wraith Gundam draws much of it's technology from data collected from Team Pacifist and Strike, primarily the Hi-Nu and Unicorn Gundam. Most of this technology was adapted and upgraded to ensure maximum utilization and compatibility between Universal Century and Anno Domini technology. Psycoframe The most noticible technology used in it's design is the new Psychoframe. As the ESF lacked Newtypes (for obvious reasons) to use as pilot, the psychoframe was instead modified to be receptive to Quantum Brainwaves. This was done through a unique combination of QBW Interface, Psycommu, and Veda. The end result was a superior variation of the Unicorn Gundam's own Psychoframe that was stronger than the original design. In addition, the Psychoframe was designed to work in conjunction with the new ZERO System installed within the Wraith Gundam. ZERO System The signature ZERO System of Wing Zero Gundam was reverse engineered and installed onto Wraith Gundam. Initial tests led to the same results as previous uses of the ZERO System, the flood of information directly to the pilot's brain led to mental overload and caused the pilot to go into a rampage. Fearful of what the completed version was capable of, the ZERO System was modified to be monitored and controlled by a miniature Veda terminal installed within the cockpit. As an extra precaution, the ZERO System would only become active upon activation of the Psychoframe, limiting potential dangers and maximizing piloting potential. Twin Drive The Wraith Gundam was equipped with it's own Twin Drive System to greatly enhance it's performance. Due to the lack of any true GN Drives to use, the ESF was forced to utilize two GN Drive Taus. To compensate for the limited operation, engineers modified and upgraded the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor used by the RX-0 and the Hi-Nu. The newer reactor would serve to supply a constant stream of electricity to the drives, fully compensating for the inherent weaknesses of the GN Drive Tau. The Wraith Gundam utilized a unique weapons system designed to give it a major advantage in battle. Should Wraith Gundam require use of a different weapon, such as the beam magnum or a beam saber, both the heat claw and linear rifle are capable of shifting their position to mount onto the arm or wrist of the mobile suit, freeing the otherwise occupied hands. In addition the Wraith Gundam can still fully utilize both weapons in conjunction with the additional equipment, giving it a superb flexibility in combat. Equipment *'Beam Magnum: '''The Beam Magnum of the Wraith Gundam was a modified version of the Unicorn Gundam's. The Beam Magnum was modified to utilize GN Particles along with Minovsky Particles to greatly enhance it's fire power. The inclusion of GN Particles also reduced the time lag between shots. *'Heat Claw: Mounted on the left hand of the Wraith Gundam was a large heat claw. The heat claw was designed to generate large amounts of heat rapidly and use this heat to melt through most armors upon contact. The Heat Claw could also be used in conjunction with the Palm Buster and deliver a point blank particle beam to a mobile suit trapped within the claw. The Heat Claw was beam coated, enabling it to block beams and beam sabers during combat. A more notorious use of the Heat Claw was it's ability to catch particle beams and store them for a later attack, similiar to the Guardian X's manipulator arm. *'GN Micro Missiles: '''The Wraith Gundam had 24 GN Micro Missiles to use in combat. *'Beam Saber: 'The Wraith Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers. These sabers were stored on the back in a manner similar to the 0 Gundam. *'GN Linear Rifle: The GN Linear Rifle drew most of it's performance from the Drake Howling of the Sol Brave. The rifle could fire either a single burst or fire a faster but weaker stream of particle beams. A unique variation of the linear rifle was it being beam coated. This allowed the Linear Rifle to be used similar to the GN Sword 2 in terms of usage, the only difference being the lack of seperate modes. In conjunction with the Assault Bits, the Linear Rifle could achieve firepower on the same level as Wing Zero's twin buster rifle. *'Beam Vulcans: '''The Beam Vulcans were mounted on the Wraith Gundam's head and were used primarily to intercept incoming missiles or to deliver a surprise attack to an opponent at close range. *'Assault Bits: 'The Assault Bits drew their design from several types of remote weaponry. The Assault Bits could be deployed as Fangs, Beam Bits, Shield Bits, or to operate as Funnels and deploy a Funnel Barrier in a manner similar to the HI-Nu Gundam. The Assault Bits could also be used to enhance and focus the particle beams of the Linear Rifle to reach firepower equal to that of Wing Zero's twin buster rifles. *'Palm Busters: '''The Palm Busters were a hidden weapon of the Wraith Gundam. The busters could be used to deliver point blank particle beams either through use of the Heat Claw or through the Gundam's own hands. When the Linear Rifle and the Heat Claw was equipped the palm busters were used primarily to transfer GN Particles to the weapons. The Palm Busters also gave the Heat Claw a means of medium ranged combat, using the heat claw to charge particles before firing. The Palm Busters could also be used as a siphon, a feature that could quickly drain the power out of most GN Drive Taus, leaving the target helpless. Features Photo Gallery Wraith Gundam Blue Glow.png|Wraith Gundams Psychoframe Fully Charged (Positive)